Blame The Hormones
by ChildishPervert
Summary: Sasuke can't be so special, he's a boy just like Shikamaru. Let's find out what's so special about boys. Hormones take over! Rated M for lemon, ShikamaruXOC, second p.o.v.


**This is a lemon ****later made to describe the word "we did it" in a story I made. To read the** **story:**  
-I Owe You- -A Neji Story- -Sequel To 'My Own Personal Teddybear'- (first chapter)

By ChildishPervert

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shikamaru, Sasuke or Chouji.**

_Thoughts_

Nara Shikamaru Oneshot; Blame The Hormones

_Stupid game.. Who invented this anyway? _You grumble as you stare at the Shogi board in front of you with crossed arms. You move a few pieces and frown in confusion, wondering what you've just done. _I don't know how Shika can play this game, what's the fun of it anyway? _You look up at the sleeping Shikamaru and sigh slightly.

You came over so Shikamaru could teach you how to play Shogi, but the lazy ninja fell asleep again. You have hesitated on wakening him up, but knowing Shika; he sleeps through anything anyway.

_Ow well, let's see if there's anything more interesting to do around here.. _You stand up and walk around Shikamaru's room, picking up a few of his clothes and dropping them in a basket. You look at a few photographs and smile slightly.

_I'm bored.. _You sigh again after having found nothing to keep yourself busy with.

You cross your arms again and sit down onto Shikamaru's desk chair, facing the sleeping boy.

Your mind begins to wonder around, landing on the subject 'Sasuke and his popularity'. _What's so good about Sasuke? Why do so many girls like him? _You ponder on this for a few minutes till you come to a conclusion. _It can't be his attitude, then it must be his body.. _You nod your head firmly and glance at Shikamaru again, still sleeping silently.

_What would be so special about Sasuke's body? He's just a boy like Chouji and Shika.. _You state mentally and suddenly get an idea. _That's right! Sasuke's body is just like Shika's body, maybe I can sneak a peek.. _You smile slightly and get up from Shikamaru's chair, making your way over towards the bed where he's sleeping.

You carefully crawl onto the bed and eye Shikamaru's trousers. _What if he wakes up?.. _You bite your lower lip slightly and shake your head. _Shika sleeps through anything. _You breathe in deeply and slowly reach for his trousers, carefully beginning to open it and pull it down. You hear Shikamaru mumble something and quickly let go as he turns to lie on his side. You sigh slightly and cross your arms. _I can't get his clothes off when he's lying on his side.. _You move slightly and push gently against Shikamaru's chest, moving him back onto his back. You smile as Shikamaru continues to sleep and decide to remove his jacket and shirt first. After that you look down at Shikamaru's bare chest and blush slightly; it wasn't that muscular but enough to let him look very good. You eye Shikamaru's trousers again and begin to pull at it again, slowly dragging it down his hips and legs, leaving him in only his light blue boxers.

You blush again and bite your lower lip, hesitating on to remove his boxers or not.

You gently grab the elastic of his boxers and prepare to slowly pull Shikamaru's boxers down when you feel him stir and suddenly sit up quickly.

You gasp and blush a dark red as you lock your widen eyes with Shikamaru's ones. His face flushes as he notices he's almost naked and you're still holding onto his boxers. He glances downwards quickly and so do you, quickly letting go when you notice you're still holding on to his boxers.

You open your mouth to say something but are too embarrassed to say anything and close it again, turning you face away from Shikamaru. Both of you are silent and you glance up at Shikamaru again, locking eyes with each other as you see a strange look in his eyes. "S-Shika.." You say and suddenly Shikamaru grabs your shoulders and crashes his lips onto yours.

You gasp into the kiss, giving Shikamaru access into your mouth. You close your eyes and moan faintly as your tongues connect with each other. _Not good.. _You place your hands onto Shikamaru's chest and slightly push, hesitating on what you want. _My mind says no but my body says yes.. _You feel Shikamaru pulling back and you avoid eye contact as you pant slightly.

Shikamaru pants lightly as he looks at you with dazed eyes and still flushed cheeks. His mind told him to stop and get dressed again, but his body told him he needed this, badly.

Shikamaru closes his eyes as he shuts down his brain and let his hormones take over.

You feel Shikamaru's hands leave your shoulders and suddenly he begins to zip open your green sleeveless jacket. You stare at Shikamaru as he continues to undress you, finding your body refusing to move as you tell it to get away from Shikamaru. _What's happening? My body won't listen to me! I can't seem to think normally.. _You let out a soft sigh as you close your eyes and blush again after Shikamaru has removed all of your clothes except for your bra and panties.

Shikamaru strokes your cheek with his thumb and you open your eyes slowly, looking up at his eyes again. You feel yourself getting warm as you see the need reflecting in Shikamaru's eyes. "Shika-kun.." You whisper and lean in to place a soft kiss on his lips as you wrap your arms around his neck and he gently pushes you onto the bed. His hands are placed on your hips as you two continue to kiss.

He pulls back and you see him swallowing hard. You both stare at each others eyes for a few minutes till Shikamaru begins to remove your bra and panties, his boxers following shortly. He grabs the covers of his bed and puts them over the both of you, keeping the outside world from seeing your naked forms. You gulp, feeling your body craving for Shikamaru's attention and body. _I need him.. _You close your eyes for a few seconds as Shikamaru looks down at you, studying your facial expression.

You smile as you open your eyes and cock your head a bit to the side with one raised eyebrow, wondering what Shikamaru is waiting for. Shikamaru smiles down at you and places a kiss on the tip for your nose, making you wiggle with it because of the ticklish feeling. He chuckles faintly and then becomes serious again, glancing down in between you two. You follow his glance and see Shikamaru's erection close to your womanhood.

You swallow hard and open your legs slowly, giving him more space. You know this is going to hurt, but knowing Shikamaru; he will be as gentle as he can; not wanting to hurt you.

Shikamaru holds his breathe and glances up at you again. You nod your head once, mentioning for Shikamaru to continue. Shikamaru nods his head back and you wrap your arms around his neck again as he wraps his arms around your middle, holding you close before slowly entering you.

You tightly close your eyes, feeling Shikamaru's member entering you. You feel him touching your virginity wall and you bury your face in Shikamaru's chest as he slowly pushes through, almost making you scream out of pain. You grit your teeth together and sharply inhale, feeling a tear falling form your eye. _Damn it, it hurts more than I expected.._

Shikamaru stops pushing into you as he feels something wet falling on his chest. He pulls your upper body back slightly and sees a few tears falling from your eyes. He gives you an apologizing look and wipes your tears away, giving you a soft kiss as you open your eyes again. You smile faintly at him and blink with your eyes, forcing the tears back before mentioning for Shikamaru to continue. Shikamaru seems hesitant, not wanting to hurt you again, but he continues because he knows he will also give you pleasure later on.

He pushes further into you, burying himself deep into you. A small groan escapes from his lips and you feel yourself getting turned on by it. After a few minutes of you getting adjusted to the feeling, Shikamaru slowly pulls out of you and slowly pushes back in again. He does this a few times till your pain is replaced by upcoming pleasure. You moan slightly and push your hips slightly upwards.

Shikamaru moans and pushes into you again, his hormones taking over his body and brain. You continue to push up your hips as Shikamaru moves in and out of you; leaving you moaning each time he enters you again.

You wrap your legs around his waist, pushing him deeper into you and harder. You let your head fall back and moan Shikamaru's name. Shikamaru places some kisses on your neck, beginning to fasten his rhythm. _It's like my body is on fire.. _You moan again and kiss Shikamaru passionately.

A few more thrusts later, you feel yourself "exploding" as you come for the first time in your life, taking Shikamaru with you as the walls of your womanhood tighten around his member.

You let yourself fall back onto the bed and Shikamaru pulls out of you, falling down next to you whilst panting hard. You move your head to the left and stare at him with a small smile.

Shikamaru opens his eyes and stares at you before speaking up. "This stays in this room.." He mumbles and you nod your head in understanding. "I promise to never tell a soul, not even Chouji.." You whisper, moving closer to the tired boy next to you.

Shikamaru nods his head and sighs loudly. "I promise too." He states and gathers you in his arms as you hug each other.

A few minutes pass and you pull back form the hug, sighing slightly as you see Shikamaru has fallen asleep again. _I can't blame him, I'm feeling very tired myself.. _You yawn and crawl away from Shikamaru to head to his attached bathroom to clean yourself and Shikamaru too.

_I guess it were just the hormones.. _You state after cleaning up Shikamaru and getting back to hugging him.

End

**Feel free to review; flames are also welcome for I learn from them )**


End file.
